


Getting to Know You

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Adventure Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boys in Space, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, This is my high schoolish AU knotting bonded boys in space story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pressed his lips to Jensen’s in a kiss that was far gentler than they’d been sharing the last few weeks.  Jensen was starting to see the real Jared though, the man outside of the heat cycle, and he knew his mate was actually gentle and kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

 

  
“So, you finally made it.”

Captain Jensen Ackles stared at the man in front of him for a minute, the stiffness of his second in command’s movements behind him making him smile.  His second in command wasn’t a throwback and it was obvious that he didn’t understand how Jensen would take the reaction of the man in front of him. 

“Here to take my place if I didn’t show?”  Jensen asked.

Chris Kane let out a startled huff of laughter.  “Maybe if you’d found yourself a nice little beta I’d have thought about it.  Your boy is good enough on the eyes but no one is getting close to him right now, not on fear of death.”

“You all that afraid of me?”  It wasn’t unheard of for an alpha throwback to have a bad reaction to other people being near their mate during their heat but Jensen had always had better control of his alpha than that.  Well, he hoped.  This was the first time his mate had gone into heat, with the exception of the planet-induced haze the two of them had been subjected to the year before.  Jensen had moved on, been graduated into the Exploratory Fleet and his mate had been left behind to complete his training. 

“You’re a pussy cat,” Chris said, smiling wildly because while Jensen was in control of his alpha he’d still never been afraid to use it either, “compared to your mate.  When Collins went in to check him this morning he said that the next time someone that wasn’t there to fuck him walked in the room he’d dismember them and keep the good parts for himself.”

Jensen’s eyes went wide for a minute because the man he’d mated had been sweet and almost shy, charming and extremely intelligent.  He couldn’t imagine how hard the heat must have hit him to turn him like that.  He let out a bark of laughter at the idea though.  He could see Medic Collins trying to take care of his mate only to find himself backed out of the room by the omega’s fury.  He could imagine it well enough because the only time Jensen had seen him angry was when Jensen had gone to tell him about his last assignment and his omega, in his fury, was beautiful.

“Hope they managed to stay away then because if I walk in and find him contenting himself with other things they’ll have me to deal with.”

Chris let out a laugh at that.  “No worries, Captain.  Murray and Cohen are keeping guard on his door.  Just in case.”

Jensen turned to look at his second in command and gave him a small smile.  “Able, this is Captain Chris Kane.  We finished our academy tour together.”

Able relaxed then and offered Chris a hand in greeting.  Chris shook it, and then smiled at Able.  “What do you say we get you to debriefing?  I heard you finished up the scans of 7329 and I’m dying to see how it changed since our last visit.  I’m pretty sure your captain has something else to do.”

Jensen didn’t say anything to that, but turned to walk the other way when Chris led Jake back towards the debriefing rooms. 

He didn’t need anyone to tell him where to go.  He’d received explicit instructions when the message from the academy had come, telling Jensen he needed to get back immediately.  None of that mattered though because for all their instructions about how to find his mate, Jensen could smell him.  He knew he shouldn’t be able to, that the academy’s air filters were specifically designed to remove a throwback’s scent but it was just another time that Jensen was happy that the alpha inside him was so damn strong.

He entered the medical wing and didn’t stop when people in uniform tried to call out to him.  He wasn’t sure what he would have done if someone tried to stop him, but his journey was uninterrupted.

“Captain Ackles,” he heard his name as he found the right room, found the men in front of it guarding his mate.  Murray looked like he was about to try to talk to Jensen but Cohen clapped a hand over his mouth.  “Good to have you back, sir,” the other alpha said instead.

Jensen didn’t bother to acknowledge them.  He knew he should but they’d understand.  Murray and Cohen had both been there for the aftermath of his mating. 

The door swung open, leaving him in a small corridor that filled suddenly with light and bursts of air.  It was a cleansing process that was done to make sure his mate couldn’t smell anyone else on him. Jensen wanted to laugh because he had no doubt his mate would smell it anyway. 

When the process was over, the door at the other end opened up and Jensen was finally able to get a pure, undiluted scent of his mate.

“Finally made it after all,” was all Jensen heard before he found himself pushed back against the wall, lips crushed to his, and hands pulling at the buttons of his jacket.

He grabbed his mate by the arms, his alpha demanding his control.  The omega fought him, but Jensen pushed back, forcing the other man back a few steps.  “Stand down omega,” he demanded.

His mate tensed but Jensen watched him, slowly, regaining control of himself. 

For the first time in a year Jensen was finally face to face with his mate and fuck but Jared was beautiful.  His face was flushed and his eyes were dilated, his chest rose in deep breaths as he tried to pull himself together for his alpha.  Jensen didn’t know how long Jared had been waiting for him but he vowed never to be gone when Jared went into heat again. 

“Strip for me, Jared,” he said quietly.  Jared’s hands were shaking but he pulled off the tee shirt he was wearing and threw it aside.  “Stop.”

Jared’s hands stilled with this thumbs under the waist of the thin sweatpants he’d been given by the medical crew.  Jensen took his time walking forward, scenting the air as he went, tasting the sweet scent of his mate.  Jared growled deep in his throat, his omega too close to the surface to be held back for long.  Jensen loved the way Jared watched him, wanting to obey his alpha but strong enough to demand attention for his own needs.

“How long have you been waiting for me?”

“A week,” Jared ground out the words between clenched teeth. 

Jensen rewarded his answer with the slow steady slide of his palm against Jared’s stomach.  The omega closed his eyes, body shivering at Jensen’s touch.

The biggest difference in mated and unmated throwbacks was that an unmated throwback would go into heat for an average of 6 days before the cycle would end.  For a mated throwback the cycle wouldn’t end until their mate arrived.  Jensen had still been finishing up his academy work when his own heat had come and he and Jared had been left alone for the two weeks his cycle had lasted.  It was longer than it should have been, but the medics were convinced it was because Jared had yet to go into his first heat at the time.  Jensen didn’t know and he didn’t care, but he couldn’t imagine being in heat without his mate there to slake the lust that flowed through his veins. 

“So good for me, Jared,” Jensen whispered as he walked around Jared, coming up to stand behind the omega.  “Continue.”

The words were whispered against his omega’s back and Jared moaned when Jensen’s lips brushed over his skin.  It took a moment, but then his mate realized what Jensen wanted from him and he continued pushing his pants down.  They pooled in a pile at his feet before Jared kicked out of them.  Jensen let his fingers twine in Jared’s hair for a minute before he let go, running his fingers down between Jared’s shoulder blades and spine.  He could smell his mate’s arousal and it mingled with his own, intoxicating and damn near impossible to resist.

“Is this room shielded for you, Jared?” Jensen asked before he lost control completely.

“Yes.  It was made specifically for omegas in heat.

“Then let go,” Jensen whispered as he let his fingers trail down the dark path of Jared’s body.  “I know you’re doing what they trained you to do.  I know you’re keeping your emotions all bottled up so they don’t affect anyone walking into the room.  It’s just me now, Jared and your alpha wants to feel what you are.”

He found the wet rim he’d been looking for and as he spoke, he pressed one finger into his mate’s waiting body.  Jared damn near howled when he threw his head back and Jensen was washed in the sudden need.

As Jared opened his emotions up to Jensen, it was like being hit with his own heat again.  He pushed a second finger into Jared, one hand on his hip to steady him for the thrust of his fingers.  Jared was wet and hot and opening up for him so perfectly and Jensen needed to be inside his lover’s body.  He pulled his fingers away before spinning Jared and claiming his mate’s lips in a demanding kiss.  Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen for a moment, steadying himself before he began trying to peel Jensen out of his clothes. 

His jacket was tossed aside as Jensen pushed Jared back towards the bed - Fuck, why did they make heat apartments so damn big – and his tee shirt followed quickly behind it.  He had to stop to undo his boots but Jared dropped to his knees and did him the honors, all the while mouthing at Jensen’s hard cock, still outlined in his pants.

He pulled Jared up by the hair and the omega’s eyes burned as he grabbed Jensen’s shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed.  Jensen laughed at the omega’s actions, “Fucking omega,” he said as Jared crawled up the bed towards him.  A beta mate would have been submissive and waiting for Jensen’s every command but Jared was no beta.  Jared was an omega, as strong in his authority as Jensen was as an alpha.  Where Jensen’s alpha was ruled by instinct, Jared’s omega was easily manipulated by other’s emotions.  Jensen had no doubt that they were both riding high on Jensen’s alpha at the moment.

Jared’s fingers brushed over Jensen’s cock, rubbing him over the fabric as he licked at Jensen’s neck.  Jensen growled at his mate and Jared undid the button of his pants, sliding the zipper down before pushing his hands under the waste of his briefs to pull Jensen’s cock out.

It was more than Jensen could take, the scent of Jared over him, the push of heat that was Jared in his head, the need and desire that was so wrapped up in everything to do with the omega.  Without warning, he flipped Jared over and wrestled him around until he was on his stomach.  Jensen didn’t say anything, didn’t try to prepare him anymore, before he pushed his pants down his thighs and pressed his cock into Jared’s tight hole. 

Jared stilled instantly and Jensen thrust all the way in.  They moaned together and Jensen gripped Jared’s hips tight enough to bruise.  He wanted to leave marks on his mate, to make sure that everyone who saw him knew he was Jensen’s. 

Their coupling wasn’t gentle or slow, but the hard, furious fuck that Jared’s heat demanded.  Jensen pushed into his body with a brutal pace and his knot soon swelled inside the omega’s body.  Jensen leaned over Jared’s back, wrapping one hand around his mate’s cock, stroking him until he was crying out with his orgasm.   His body tightened around Jensen’s knot and he couldn’t hold back any longer.  He let out a growl and bit down on Jared’s neck as he came inside his mate.

 He licked and nipped across Jared’s neck until he felt his lover shiver.  “Gonna be here a long time,” Jensen whispered into Jared’s skin as he gently repositioned them.  When they were both on their sides, Jensen still tightly knotted in his mate, he ran his hand up and down Jared’s side. 

Jared let out a deep breath and turned to look up at Jensen.  “How long?”

“Not letting you out of bed for at least a week,” Jensen said, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Jared’s lips. 

Jared settled against him, relaxed and content and Jensen let himself take a deep breath, his alpha content as he held his omega in his arms.

**

Jensen looked up from his place on the couch as the news feed continued.  Jared had his head resting in Jensen’s lap and he was running his fingers through his mate’s hair, taking comfort in his presence.  Jensen sighed at the news, turning it off even though he’d been the one complaining about the fact that he’d been two weeks without catching up with the rest of the world.  Jared didn’t move out of his lap, but he looked up at Jensen with a frown. 

Jared didn’t know anything about Jensen’s family on the colony at Tebus or Jensen’s early trouble adjusting to life at the Academy.  What little time they’d had together after their initial mating had been on the month trip home and Jensen and Jared both had jobs to do.  Once they’d got back to the Academy, Jared had been buried under a new training schedule to help him control his undeveloped empathy and Jensen had been off to his next mission.  Other than message feeds, Jensen and Jared hadn’t had any time together in the year since they’d mated.

“What’s your favorite color?” Jensen asked before Jared could comment on the news.

“What?”

“Your favorite color?” Jensen repeated as he began pushing and pulling at Jared, rearranging them until Jensen was lying on the couch with his back against the arm and Jared lying on his chest looking up at him.

“Purple.  Yours?”

“Blue.  What’s your favorite time of day?”

“Morning.  I like to get up and jog before anyone else it awake.  I don’t know, it makes me feel like I’m not stuck at the Academy.  What about yours?”

“Late night,” Jensen said with a smile.  “After everyone else goes to sleep.  Things get quiet and I can let my guard now.  Stop pretending to be human and just be myself.”

“What’s with the twenty questions?” Jared asked as Jensen tried to get another question in.

Jensen shrugged.  “I just wanted to get to know you.”

“Gonna trade me in for a better model?” 

Jensen growled at that, unable to keep his alpha at bay.  Two weeks of giving into his animal instincts was making him react to even the smallest comment Jared made.  Jared knew it and he seemed to enjoy the way Jensen crushed their lips together before pulling his mate’s head to the side to reveal the mark he’d left on his neck.  He ran his tongue over the edge of the bite marks before he bit lightly again.

“You don’t stop saying things like that and you’re going to be scarred for life,” Jensen said, his eyes closed and his head resting against Jared’s as he tried to calm his alpha down.

“Maybe I want that,” the omega said softly.

Before Jensen could respond, Jared shifted so that he was lying on his side in front of Jensen instead of on top of him.  “I grew up on the planet Marshik.  I had an older brother and a younger sister and my parents were pretty cool.  My dad is a shifter, working with the biological shift faction that’s been trying to find a way to detect Canis Syndrome before people reach the age of oestrus.  I was his first successful find.  Awesome for me, right?”

“Wow.  That sucks,” Jensen said with a shake of his head.  There were groups on the news from time to time that were supposed to be researching Canis Syndrome and how to prevent it but Jensen had never had a lot of faith in that research.  He’d been speared and stuck and made to perform too many times for researchers in his earlier days at the Academy.     

“Yeah.  I was fourteen when he tested me.  Everyone was starting to have doubts about it, up until our mission,” Jared said, bringing his hand up to brush across Jensen’s cheek.  “Glad I talked them into letting me go.”

He pressed his lips to Jensen’s in a kiss that was far gentler than they’d been sharing the last few weeks.  Jensen was starting to see the real Jared though, the man outside of the heat cycle, and he knew his mate was actually gentle and kind.  “You talked them into it?” Jensen asked as Jared pulled away.

“I was stuck.  I couldn’t take more classes because they were specialized too much and no one would put me in alpha training until they were absolutely sure I was an alpha.  You know how the Academy can get.  Alphas stay with alphas and betas stay with betas and omegas do whatever they please, only no one would hang with me because I wasn’t anything.  It sucked.  So when the mission came up I begged the counselors to let me go.  Morgan finally agreed because, ironically enough, he hoped getting me in the field would stimulate something and help me go into heat.”

Jensen laughed because it’d still been over a year after that mission before Jared went into heat on his own.  “I’m glad you talked them into it too.”

“So, you gonna tell me what was bothering you on the news?”

Jensen sighed.  “I thought you said my emotions weren’t bleeding through the bond so much anymore?” 

Jared shook his head.  “It’s not like it was when you first got here, but you know they’re actually training me to do this, right?  To read people’s reactions and emotions?  It’s what I’ve spent the last year doing.”

Jensen pulled Jared closer, pressing a kiss to his lips because he could see Jared was worried even if he didn’t have the advantage omegas had.  “The news reel, the one about the protestors on Tebus?  The group that’s saying the government is lying about throwbacks?”

“I’ve been watching them,” Jared confessed.  “I know a lot of people aren’t too happy about it, but it could be really good for us.  I know that there will always have to be concessions made because of our differences but I know you don’t fall into the government line about this being the best.  You do it because you don’t have a choice.  Think what our life could be if we could choose.”

Jensen’s alpha purred at the way Jared spoke of their lives as one and he pulled his omega closer.  “I know.  I’m not upset about the protest, just about the person protesting.  The head of the Tebus movement is my sister.  I just worry that someday she’ll take it too far and the government will try to stop her.”

“That was your sister?” Jared asked, a bit of awe in his voice.

Jensen just smiled.  “Yeah.  She still … she sends me letters.  I’m not allowed to write her, not supposed to do anything that will upset the lie my family accepted.  Did yours?”

“Agree to a fake death to hide that they had a throwback in the family?  I talked them into it.  Without the lie they wouldn’t get the stipend for my services so the least I could do was make sure they had that.”

Jensen shook his head.  “I didn’t have to talk mine into it.  I think it might be why my sister fights it so hard.  The news has had a field day with her, saying she’s been unstable since my ‘death’.  She’s charismatic though.  I keep thinking, one of these days, I should show up in my uniform at one of her rallies.”

Jared laughed.  “Can’t leave me behind.  If you’re going to show them a real alpha male on display, you need me there to keep you in line.”

“You?  Keep me in line?  I think you’ll just get me into more trouble.”

“How would I do that?”

“Seeing all those eyes on you, knowing that you were mine,” Jensen said softly, his lips finding the mark on Jared’s neck again, “I’d have to show them you were mine.”  He bit lightly at that spot again and gripped Jared tightly to him, scenting the air as his mate’s heat flared again.  “Just like I’m going to right now.”

Jared laughed against his skin but he wasn’t complaining.  When Jensen carried him back to the bed, he wrapped himself around his alpha and didn’t let go. 

**

In the morning, there were more protests.  Jared had more bruises and so did Jensen.  Orders went out that Jensen was to ship out a week after Jared’s heat cycle was completed.  And when Morgan, the head of the Academy, was asked which of his cadets were ready to head into the field with the alpha’s team, a heated conversation between Captain Ackles and Administrator Morgan guaranteed Ensign Padalecki was on the ship.   

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the timestamp meme. [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) asked for more of [ An Adventure](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/429457.html). Hope you enjoy it hon!


End file.
